Omegatacular Marvel
Omegatacular Marvel (also know as Earth-TRN029) is alternate reality of Earth-616. Like the Ultimate universe, its re-imagine the Marvle Universe. Timeline Comic Books Omegatacular Captain America Omegatacular Spider-Man High School teenager Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip at the Hall of Science where he was given amazing spider-like powers. Than, when his beloved Uncle Ben was killed by an crazed serial killer know Crazy Eight. After stopping Crazy Eight, he learns that "with great powers come with great responsibility" as he become the masked superhero, Spider-Man. Omegatacular Secret Origins Here are the origins of each heroes and villains, their origins will be told. Omegatacular Iron Man After his appearance in Omegatacular Secret Origins, Tony Stark continues his journey as the armored avenger, Iron Man where he fights crimes and the forces of evil. Omegatacular Thor Omegatacular Fantastic Four Omegatacular X-Men When the mutants are on the run cause peoples both feared and hated them. Than, an man named Charles Xavier being in seven mutants to become the X-Men to prove the whole world that they are not bad. But, they have to face evil mutants. Omegatacular Ant-Man/Giant-Man and the Wasp Two S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and couple, Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne become superheroes know as Ant-Man/Giant-Man and the Wasp after they testing themselves to a device that they made called, the Pym Particles where they are fighting crimes and the forces of evil. Omegatacular Hulk Omegatacular Daredevil Omegatacular Black Panther After he made his appearance in Omegatacular Fantastic Four, the Black Panther protects his homeland, Wakanda from evil as being the new king of his home. Omegatacular War Machine Omegatacular Avengers When Earth's heroes are bought here together by an alien robot named the Vision who warm them about an army of alien invaders know as the Chitauris which will destroy the whole Earth. After defeating an army of alien invaders know as the Chitauris, the heroes decides to stay together as a team know as the Avengers. Omegtacular Wolverine Omegatacular She-Hulk Omegatacular Spaceknights When humanoid robots Rom, Starshine, Karas, Rainbow, Mentus, Firefast, Daystar, Treminator, and Unseen are the last of their kind, the Spaceknights as they start their more incredible journey to save the entire galaxy from the forces of evil as they go where no robot have ever gone before. Omegatacular Spider-Woman Omegatacular Iron Fist Omegatacular Luke Cage Omegatacular New Avengers When the Avengers are believe to be dead after their fight with Ultron, Spider-Man decides to created his own Avengers team, the New Avengers, he being in Luke Cage, Iron Fist, newcomers Moon Knight, Gravity, Reptile, Quake, and Misty Knight to take down Ultron. But however, its turn out that Ultron have captured the Avengers, after that, the New Avengers decides to stay together. Omegatacular Dr. Strange Omegatacular Vision Omegatacular Moon Knight Omegatacular Heroes for Hire Omegatacular Big Hero 6 Omegatacular Silver Surfer Omegatacular Invasion (Limited) When the Chitauris kidnap and brainwash the Kree to attacks Earth, Mar-Vell, the Silver Surfer, and the Spaceknights travel to Earth to being in an select of heroes to stop the invasion before it's two late. Omegatacular X-Force Omegatacular Alpha Flight Omegatacular Hawkeye, Mockingbird, and Black Widow (Mini-Series) Omegatacular Captain Marvel After the event of Omegatacular Invasion, Carol Danvers gain powers after Mar-Vell give some of his powers to her where she become Captain Marvel to fighting crimes and the forces of evil. Omegatacular Ghost Rider Omegatacular West Coast Avengers Omegatacular Guardians of the Galaxy As Peter Quill, a.k.a. Star-Lord, Mar-Vell, and the Silver Surfer continues their fight against evil to save the entire galaxy. Than, they was about to kills by the Super-Chitauri (who have the powers of several Earth's heroes). Than, they gets saved by the humanoid raccoon Rocket Raccoon, the assassin Gamora, the armored-powered twin warriors Starhawk and Lady Starhawk, the feline werecat Talon, the archer bounty hunter Yondu, and the shape-shifting Repilca. After defeating the Super-Chitauri, they become the Guardians of the Galaxy. Omegatacular Yellowjacket and the Wasp Omegatacular Nova Omegatacular New Warriors Omegatacular Champions Hercules, Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, Iceman, White Tiger, Black Cat, Elektra, Banshee, and Jocasta joining forces as the Champions after they defeated an being named Shuma Gorath who want to destroy their universe. Omegatacular Scarlet Spider Omegatacular Marvel Team-Ups What would happens if each different heroes team-up one and other? They would join forces to stop each different villains from taking over the world or destroy its. Omegatacular Uprising Darkness (Limited Series) When most of Earth's heroes just mysterious disappears, Earth's remaining heroes try to slove this mystery. But, they have to deal with a lots of villains in order to slove this mystery. Omegatacular Ant-Man Omegatacular Young Avengers Omegatacular Great Lake Avengers Omegatacular Howard the Duck Omegatacular Secret War (Limited Series) Omegatacular Captain America, Tigra, War Machine, and She-Hulk (Mini-Series) Omegatacular Big Hero 6 vs. Fantastic Four (Mini-Series) Omegatacular Kid Arachnid Omegatacular Ant-Man, Giant-Man, the Wasp, and Yellowjacket Omegatacular Secret Invasion (Limited Series) Omegatacular Spider-Girl Omegatacular Web Warriors Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Spider-Girl and newcomers Web-Man and Web-Woman formed together as the Web Warriors to save the world from evil forces. Omegatacular Illuminati Iron Man, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Giant-Man, Amadeus Cho, Black Panther, Mr. Fantastic, Professor X, Namor, Black Bolt, and Dr. Strange band together as the Illuminati where they must stop strange creatures before they invasion the world. Omegatacular Winter Solider Omegatacular Ultimates Winter Soldier, Web-Man, Web-Woman, Rescue, She-Hulk, Moon Knight, Howard the Duck, Squirrel Girl, Shadowcat, Giant-Man, Hercules, and Jocasta formed together as the Ultimates as they protect Earth and the universe from evil forces. Omegatacular Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Omegatacular Force Works Omegatacular Marvel Knights Omegatacular Acts of Vengeance (Limited Series) Emperor Warrok "Warbringer" Watauri being in Dr. Doom, Juggernaut, Green Goblin, Wizard, Crossbones, Kingpin, Tiger Shark, Magneto, Iron Monger, Stegron, Absorbing Man, Titania, Whirlwind, Thanos, Taskmaster, Super-Skrull, Ultron, Crazy Eight, Titanium Man, Apocalypse, Radioactive Man, Dragon Man, Quicksand, Bullseye, Grim Reaper, Red Skull, and Dr. Octopus to fight different heroes cause they are sick and tired of their enemies always beat them. Omegatacular Secret Avengers After the event of Acts of Vengeance, Steven Rogers quits being Captain America and have left Bucky to become the new Captain America, he decides to make a Secret Avengers team, he being in Black Widow, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, A-Bomb, Ant-Man, Nova, Beast, Captain Marvel, and Spider-Girl where they go on top-secret missions to stop AIM of Hydra. Omegatacular Spider-Verse (Limited Series) Omegatacular Red Hulk, Beast, White Tiger, and Cybermancer (Mini-Series) Omegatacular Civil War (Limited Series) Omegatacular Category:Billy2009 Category:Omegatacular Marvel Category:Earth-TRN029 Category:Realities